Just A Kiss
by KateAmeliaJUdd
Summary: Just a little oneshot, well I say one shot more like just a kiss between Rory and Jennifer. Something that has been stuck on my mind since the last episode. Part one in the one shot diary.


Okay so after watching Rebel Flesh I sort of fell in love with the idea of Jennifer and Rory. From that very moment that she said "Help me Rory" I just knew that this was going to be the start of a hell of a lot of fanfictions centering around those two. So really this is just the first one. Probabyly going to be doing a few one shots of the pair of them. Just seeing as I can't really seem to think of a way of doing a full length story. not really sure how that will pan out. Besides Focusing upon another story is really rather hard. Well tecnically two stories, So yeah. I think when the ideas for stories have run dry I will write up a few one shots. that seems to be the best plan.

"Help me Rory" Jennifers voice rang through his ears. How could he not be on her side. Yet at the same time how did he know that he could trust her. There was something about her that just made him want to protect her. Even if that meant going agianst what Amy and the Doctor said. He couldn't not look after her and keep her safe from any harm. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her to his chest. He knew that he was the only person that she could rely on at the moment and he wasn'ta bout to betray that trust. Maybe he was getting in too deep. Yet it just wan't something that he could help. what if it was just all part of her weird little plan? no, that was stupid. He could see for himself that she wasn't one of them. She was a real person. Something that did sound rather stupid in his head.

He suddenly becmae aware that there was something going on around them and yet the moment he turned to head out of the door, or archway. Which ever it was he wasn't really sure. Something slammed in front of it and just caused it to become blocked. Now there was no way out. The pair of them were trapped. He coudln't find another way out no matter how hard he tried. At least keeping her safe wasn't going to be as hard as he had thought it would. At least not for the time being. Plus there was the plus of the fact that they did have one anothers company. Right?

Rory let out a small sigh and sat down upon the bench that she had been sat upon as he had walked into the room. he recalled her saying something about cold toes in red wellies. Or at least something like that. He couldn't remember the exact words. he stared up at the ceilling for a few moments. Silence just seemed to fall upon the two of them. His gaze soon moved to the wall at the far end of the room. He hadn't realised how much of a sort of daydream he had fell into until he felt Jennifer's head resting against his shoulder. He moved his head slightly and just rested it against hers.

"The Doctor will get us out of here. Somehow. I know he will. until then and even after that I will protect you. I promise" Rory said to her. Although to him it just sounded like he was doting upon her to much. Maybe he was. Only he wasn't really thinking straight right now. Amy wasn't around and he was in the company of another woman. A rather attractive woman, he had to admit that much. Trapped behind a door that could remain that way for ages.

Now Rory had never really bee one to committ any kind of crimes. Although was Adultery classed as a crime. he was sure that Amy had spent a few hours of her time fooling around with the Doctor. The two of them did often seem a little to close for comfort sometimes. Plus there had been times when he had noticed them jumping apart when he walked into the room. A couple of times he had noticed a guilty look upon the Doctor's face. Although somehow Amy had managed to stay sincere. So would it really be so wrong for him to taste some forbidden fruit? There was only one way to find out.

He turned his head slightly just to look at her and it seemed to be like fate was taking over the pair of them. At that exact moment her head turned to look at him. Their lips crashed together. The kiss was just soft ans sensual. it was like this was meant to happen. neither one of them seemed to be willing to pull away from the other. Rory leant towards her slightly and just pushed her gently backwards, allowing her to lie back against the bench. Rory's tongue slipped into her mouth of it's own accord and he was rather surprised to hear a mall groan escaping her pale lips. he felt her tongue running rather teasingly along his bottom lip and it just made him crave so much more from a kiss.

Jennifer's fingers ran down his chest, over the top of his shirt before reaching his stomach and running around to his hips and gently stroking the small amount of flesh that was peeking out from where his shirt must have become slightly raised in the movement of the two of them. Sure she'd had a few boyfriends before and yet no encounter with any of them had felt the way that this one did. Was that because he would out of her league. Married and totally off limits to her. It had to be that. Well that and the fact that he had virtually out right told her that he would protect her no matter what and that nothing was ever going to hurt her whilst he was in her company.

She ran her hands around to the small of his back. Just letting thme linger there for a few moments before she slid them down to rest upon his arse. She could feel her breathing becoming hagged and faster. Her lips were still pressed to his and neither one of them had pulled away yet, not even just for a second to breathe.

Although a knocking sound upon the door made Rory pull away from her and sit up. What had he been doing? Had it all just been a huge caught up in the moment type thing? It must have been. He was pretty certain that he wasnit going to let it happen again. How could he do that? He glanced down at the wedding ring upon his finger and it just made think of Amy.

Jennifer had already headed over to the door. Rory's gaze remained upon her. Although why he felt the need to have to look at her was stupid. It wasn't like anything could snatch her from the small room that they were trapped in. It was a few moments before she turned to fac him again. her face was stricken with tears, they simply just poured down her face and Rory had to get up and hug her again.

"Hey, come on. Don't get upset. Nothing in here can hurt you. Not whilst I am around" he said in a soothing voice and gently stroked her hair. It was then that another kiss seemed to happen. He pressed her up against the wall or door, whatever it could really be classed as. His tongue once again in her mouth. Her kisses really were amazing and Rory was sure that he would always be just craving another one. It wasn't really like he couldn't stop himself when she had her body so close to his. Yet he must have pushed her backwards against the door a little harder than he had realised. The door spun around and the two of them found themselves once again in the corridor that lead out of the room.

It seemed like the snogging was over. he couldn't stand there kissing her in full view of anyone who walked past. As far as he knew Amy could be coming around the corner at any point.

Jennifer just smiled slightly at him as she took a couple of steps back from him. "Amy really is a lucky girl. You are a great kisser. Although it seems all that has to stop. for now"

Okay just something a little random. Not really all that graphic. just thought I should give Rory a little bit of tormenting. Because I love doing things like that to characters. I will no doubt be making other one shots about these two since they are such great couple. I can't deny that. Next one is going to be a hell of a lot more smutty and certainly longer than this one.


End file.
